Sage Domarco
Sage Domarco was a Rotronian male who once had hopes of becoming a doctor. But fate would make him a criminal in the eyes of the Empire. His natural piloting abilities led him to take up smuggling. Sage would typically be found on Phantom Station looking for smuggling gigs. History Early Life Sage Domarco was born on Rotex in the capital, Rotex City. His father, Cyrus, was a surgeon at a major hospital and his mother, Eliza, was a holonews anchor. When Sage was around age seven, his little sister, Bess, was born. He would join the Rotronian Security Force at age 16, where he would demonstrate his natural piloting abilities as a Viper pilot. He left RoSec after two years to pursue the only thing he loved more than flying - medicine. While walking home from studying with friends one evening, Sage came across a middle aged man being beaten by a couple of Stormtroopers while an Imperial officer watched. As the Imperials started to walk away, Sage rushed to the man who was near death. He began to render aid to save the man, but his actions were noticed by Imperials. The officer ordered Sage to leave the man alone and go home. Sage continued, but the officer shot the man in the chest just missing Sage's hand. Losing his temper, Sage rushed the officer. He executed a Te'Sava spinning kick to the officer's chest which sent him backwards to the ground. As the stormtroopers drew their weapons, realization of what he had done caused Sage to escape as fast as he could. As he hid and fled from the pursuing Imperials, he overheard he was wanted for assaulting an Imperial officer and treason against the Empire. Scared, Sage snuck aboard a small transport leaving Rotex. A Smuggler was Born When the small transport's journey ended and the pilot had disembarked, Sage snuck out. He was now on a space station. It looked like one of the Rotex space docks, but different. This was the space dock that had been hijacked before the Clone Wars. He had heard the rumors that it had been turned into shadow port. Sage figured since he was already a criminal in the eyes of the Empire, he decided his piloting skills would allow him to survive among the criminal underworld. After several odds jobs has navigator or co-pilot, Sage was able save almost enough credits to buy a Kazellis Light Freighter. With the aid of B'Elanna Torres, who he paid by doing shipment runs, he made a few modifications to the starship he would name the Corsair. He continued to do freighter jobs for the criminal elements and those found abandoned aboard the station, but now as captain of his own vessel. Most of his jobs were for Rena Traabo who was the proprietor of the station and the person who loaned him the credits he was missing to afford the Corsair. In lieu of paying back the credits, Sage agreed to be a "contracted" pilot at Rena's beckon call until the loan was considered paid off. Appearance and Personality Sage Domarco was a tall Rotronian male with a tone build. He had blue eyes and brown hair that he kept cut short. Sage was eternally an optimist. Through all the strife he’d seen, he stubbornly clung to the hope for something better. He remained upbeat, and more importantly, he continued to see the best in others. He was a man of principle. He valued honesty, loyalty and above all, life. He constantly strived to do what he believed was the right thing, and did not like to see innocents hurt. Sage habitually gave people nicknames, some affectionate, some derisive. He often refered to Bess as "Princess" or "Vac-head", B'Elanna as "Gundark", Rena as "Queenie", and Quark as "Ears". RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the RPG campaign. Type: Medic/Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 6D, Running 3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 3D+2, Languages, (S)Languages: Bocce 5D, (S)Languages: Olys Corellisi 5D, Law Enforcement 4D+1, Planetary Systems 4D, Streetwise 4D, Value, Willpower 3D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 7D, (A)Bacta Tank Operation 1D, Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations, Sensors 6D, Space Transports 6D+2, (S)Space Transports: Kazellis Light Freighter 8D, Starfighter Piloting 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D+2, Starship Shields 5D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain, Command 3D+1, Con 4D, Hide, Persuasion, Search, Sneak 4D, (A)Injury/Ailment Diagnostics 1D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, (S)Brawling: Te'Sava Martial Arts 6D, Climbing/Jumping, Stamina TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair, First Aid 5D+2, Security 3D+1, Space Transports Repair 6D, (S)Space Transports Repair: Kazellis Light Freighter 7D, (A)Medicine 1D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Skill Bonus: Pick two Dexterity and/or Strength combat related skills. They can advance those skills at half cost until they reach 8D. Blaster and Dodge Te'Sava Martial Arts: Can make two Brawling: Te'Sava martial arts rolls without multi-action penalties. Maneuvers: Multiple strikes, power block, spinning kick. Story Factors: Military Training: Nearly all Rotronians have basic military training. Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. Hero Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 35 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Chronometer, Pilots license, Arms load out permit, Modified Kazellis Light Freighter Corsair, BlasTech DL-6H heavy blaster pistol (5D, 3-10/30/120, ammo:25), Medkit (functions as medpac x10), Trauma Kit (+1D to first aid or medicine when used to treat severe physical trauma, such as burns, cuts, contusions, abrasions and other external physical injuries), Medical Datapad (+1D to Injury/ailment diagnostics), Handheld Medi Scanner (detects/identifies life readings at ranges of 350/900/1.5km). Credits: 37,000 Category:Characters Category:Player Characters